Annointment
Annointments, are special Life Fibre Uniforms produced by Luxuria from the purest of Fibres processed or refined at the Hallowed Ground: Luxuria's Farm of Life, and administered by the Sacrament of Holy Orders. Annointments are granted on a purely meritocratic basis, with what qualifications one may have to acquire an Annointment being left entirely to the discretion of the Church and the Bishop of Luxuria, with one being eligible for recommendations by the Bishop in charge of their ministry. For this reason, Annointments are worn predominantly by elite members of the nation's peacekeeping and military forces, or those who have proven their dedication to the Church and it's tenets via combat. Overview Annointments are similar to most Life Fibre Uniforms, except for the fact that they have apparently been quasi-magically, and by less credible sources, "miraculously" ''altered at some point in it's production by a mysterious process referred to as a Baptism. Luxurian propoganda claims that a "Baptism" is a personal invocation of a divine intervention and the might of some sort of deity itself. As each Baptism is a truly personal invocation, Annointments, for the most part are considered to be unique While such a source is not credible, apart from the information held by the Apostasy, it is the only lead on the process by which these Uniforms are crafted. Annointments possess special Regalia that fall into particular classes that distinguish them from all other known Life Fibre Uniforms, seemingly enchanted by some power beyond the current scope of most investigations and kept a well-guarded secret by the Church's hiearchy. Meisters Appointments are categorized into five major categories depending on the powers granted by each Annointment in the form of their Regalia, referred to as '''Meisters', serving as a container for the blessing on each Appointment to take shape and manifest as the Regalia of the Appointment. This is much in a similar manner to how Heroic Spiirts need vessels; classes to act as their method of existing, and how daemons require a form to take shape. Meisters are completely based on the fighting styles and personalities of the individual undergoing a Baptism. *'Knight: '''Knight-type Annointments, refer to a particular Meister of Annointments which has jurisdiction over Annointments that grant an individual the ability to conjure and utilize in battle would appear to be enchanted close-quarters-combat based weapons, most commonly found in the form of swords. However, the Knight Meister can also extend to but is not limited to polearms, knives, daggers, and virtually any weapon one can utilize as "armed combat", even should they be something as simple as brass-knuckles. The abilities of a Knight-type tend to depend mostly on the inherent "mystical" powers contained within the weapon as well as the sheer quality of the weapon, which tend to vary wildly between person-to-person and the type of weapon one is granted. While Knight appear to be locked into close-range combat, some powerful Knights are known to be able to use powerful long range techniques. *'Dragoons:' *'Doctors:' *'Tamers:' *'Aria:''' Trivia